Silver Linings
by Anime Wildfire
Summary: Link Shade finds himself in a situation when he becomes the guardian of his sister’s three children after her death. With the help of his best friend Zelda, will Link be able to raise his sister’s three children? Link/Zelda.
1. Memories

**Hello all. This story is going to be one of my back burner stories. It's been sitting in my computer forever and i've been working on it for a long time. It's going to be long updates in between, because the chapters are pretty long and it's only a back burner story. but never-the-less I think you'll enjoy it.**

**For those of you who read my other stories. I'm terribly sorry for making you wait this long, but I've been extremely busy and lacking writing time. I've just graduated from high school and have had some drama going on as well as trying to find a job and stuff. But i will try to update as soon as I can.**

**Disclaimer- I most certainly do own LoZ! *Smack!* ok.... maybe I dont. T.T**

**Now without further ado, enjoy _Silver Linings!_**

-------------

I stood right in front of her grave, staring blankly at the gravestone. It read:

_Malon Lillian West, beloved mother, sister and daughter. She will be missed._

My sister, my beloved older sister Malon was dead. She'd called me that day, only a few hours before she died. I'd just graduated from collage a few days before, and my best friend Zelda was coming over to help me move all my stuff out of my dorm room and back into the family manor.

A few hours later I got the call from my other sister Saria, A call that Malon was dead.

Flashback

"_So Link, what are you doing now that you're out of collage?" I glanced up at my best friend, who was folding some of my disarrayed clothes and packing them neatly in a box. _

"_Aw Zel, you know I've wanted to be a writer ever since I was a kid." Zelda giggled, nodding her head. "I know; I was your first interview." I laughed, but was interrupted by my cell phone ringing. I picked it up and glanced at it, it read 'Saria' so I flipped it open._

"_Hello?" Silence._

"_Hello?" I said again. "Anyone there?"_

"_Link?" A voice said, I recognized my sister's voice. "Saria? What's wrong?"_

_I could tell Saria had been crying. She kept sniffling, and I could hear weird sounds in the background._

"_Saria? What's wrong? Why are you crying? Did something happen?" Saria sniffed again and took a deep breath. _

"_Link… there's been an accident." I felt my breath hitch in my throat. "What?" Saria took a deep breath._

"_Malon… Malon was in an accident, and…" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "And?"_

"_Link… she's dead." I almost dropped the phone. "What?!" Saria started crying._

"_S-she was one her w-way to pick up W-William, Stephan and Emma after work. Someone broadsided her car. She t-tried to get out, but the car caught on fire…" I swallowed hard, running my fingers through my hair._

"_They tried to get her to the hospital where I work, but she didn't make it before they got here…" I took a deep breath._

"_How are the kids taking it?" I asked. I heard Saria swallow hard._

"_They don't know yet. They are still at the sitter's house. I called the babysitter and explained the situation." Saria explained._

"_I'm on my way. I'll pick up the kids on the way, where should we meet you?" I said._

"_At St. Ruto's hospital where I work. I'll be in the lobby waiting…" I nodded._

"_Alright, we'll be there soon. Love you Saria."_

"_Love you too Link. Bye."_

"_Bye." Click!_

_As soon as I hung up I collapsed on the couch, running my hands through my hair. Zelda had sensed something was wrong and quickly sat next to me._

"_Link? What's going on? What happened?" I took a deep breath, moving my head into my hands._

"_Malon's dead."_

_-----------------------------_

_Zelda was shocked, and insisted on coming with me. She was a good family friend, and I was glad she was with me. _

_We quickly jumped into my green SUV and took off towards the baby sitter's house. As soon as we arrived I jumped out of the car and quickly banged my fist on the door. The baby sitter Impaz, answered._

"_I'm Malon's brother, Link." I said; she nodded. "Saria called and said to expect you. The kids are all ready to go. Their car seats are in here." She led me into the room, where Malon's 7 year old son William sat on the couch in his jacket and shoes, her 5 year old son Stephan sat next to his booster seat, and her 2 year old daughter Emma was strapped into her car seat. I quickly picked up Emma and her car seat and headed towards the door. Zelda came in as I was leaving, picked up Stephan's car seat, took him by the hand and led him towards the door. William stood up and followed us out. I strapped in Emma quickly, and Zelda quickly lifted Stephan's booster seat into the car and helped him up before buckling him in. I quickly helped William climb into the seat between Emma and Stephan and buckled him in. I quickly turned to Zelda._

"_Let's go." Zelda nodded and hopped into the passenger seat. I quickly ran around the car to the driver's side._

"_Thanks Impaz." I said before hopping into the seat, turning the car on, buckling my seatbelt, and taking off towards the hospital._

_William, Stephan and Emma were all quiet as we sped towards the hospital. I could feel Zelda staring at me, and I felt her lay a comforting hand on my shoulder. I glanced at her, and her expression was filled with pain. I quickly turned my eyes to the road._

_It only took a few minutes to get to the hospital, but it felt like forever. As soon as we arrived Zelda and I helped the kids out of the car and all but ran into the hospital. Saria was waiting for us, and as soon as she saw me she threw her arms around my neck and started sobbing. I held my sister tightly, letting her cry and feeling a few tears of my own slide down my cheeks. After a few minutes, Saria's sobs turned to sniffles, and she pulled back to look up at me._

"_I just got off the phone with Mido. He said the police found Malon's will, and they want us all to come to our house for the reading." Mido was Saria's husband._

_I nodded and turned to face Zelda and the kids. Emma had fallen asleep on Zelda's shoulder, sucking her thumb._

"_Do you want me to drop you off at your house?" I asked her. Zelda looked at me sternly._

"_I'm coming with you." She said. I nodded, glad that she was coming._

_I picked up Stephan up while Saria took William by the hand and we headed to my car. As we headed out, I heard William say to Saria. "Aunt Saria? What's going on?" Saria wrapped an arm around his shoulder and smiled sadly at him._

"_We'll explain everything at my house ok?" William nodded, and Saria gave him a quick hug._

_As soon as we got to my SUV, Saria helped us get Stephan, William and Emma all bucked before heading over to her gold car. _

_Zelda and I hopped in my car and followed Saria back to her house._

_-0-_

_Emma was still sleeping when we got there, and Stephan looked ready to fall asleep any minute. Zelda carried in a sleeping Emma while I carried in Stephan. He was soon out like a light on my shoulder._

_Mido and a few police officers were waiting for us when we stepped inside Saria's house. Saria ran over to hug him as soon as she entered. They broke apart after a minute, and Saria sat with Mido and William for a minute while Zelda and I carried Emma and Stephan into the guest room to let them sleep on the bed. Zelda spread a blanket over them before we returned to the living room to read the will._

_The policeman was holding a piece of paper when Zelda and I entered. Mido, Saria and William were sitting on one of the couches, so Zelda and I sat on the other one. The policemen cleared his throat._

"_This is the will and testimony of Malon Lillian West." He peered down at the paper._

"_It says here, her sister Mrs. Saria Kokiri will receive all her house hold items, furniture, clothes, etc. and her brother Mr. Link Shade will receive all her husband's possessions. The house is to be sold and the profit split evenly between you two." He nodded and Saria and I. "and custody of her three children, along with all their personal possessions, goes to her brother, Mr. Link Shade." I froze as he said that. Me? Custody of William, Stephan and Emma?_

"_Excuse me." I said, "are you sure that's right? Shouldn't Saria be the one to have them?" The policeman glanced down at the paper._

"_That's what it says here." He handed me the paper, and I skimmed over it until I found the right part._

'_-And custody of my three children, William Zachary West, Stephan Maxwell West, and Emily Lillian West, goes to my younger brother, Link Shade.'_

_I glanced over at my sister, and she looked equally as surprised. I handed the paper back to the policeman._

"_Also," the man continued, "she left a letter for each of you." His coworker handed him two envelopes, which he handed to Saria and me._

_I stared down at my name written in the familiar elegant script of my sister. Malon always did have the neatest handwriting of the three of us. Swallowing hard, I slid my finger under the flap and opened the envelope. _

_As I read Malon's last words to me, I felt tears come to my eyes, and I wiped them away with the back of my hand, folding up Malon's letter and sliding it back into the envelope, clutching it tightly in my hands. I could only hope she knew what she was doing._

End Flashback.

As I stared at the words written on Malon's grave, I felt a gently hand rest on my shoulder, and I turned to see Saria standing behind me, William and Stephan standing behind her and Zelda holding little Emma in her arms next to them.

Without a word Saria hugged me, and I hugged her back, closing my eyes tightly and taking a deep breath.

I stepped back a minute later and turned to Zelda and my niece and nephews. I bent down on my knees, ignoring the fact I was probably staining my suit, and the two boys walking over to me, both hugging me.

"It's gonna ok." I said to them. The nodded and I stood up, ruffling their blonde hair before turning to face Zelda. She smiled sadly at me, then reached up and pulled me into a one armed hug.

I wrapped my arms around her and Emma, who latched her little arms around my neck.

"Come here Emma." I said, taking the little girl from Zelda and hugging her. She hugged me back then pulled back to look up at me.

"Uncle Wink? When mommy come home?" I tensed at the question, look sadly down at my niece.

"Mommy's not coming home princess. You and Willie and Steph are gonna come live with Uncle Link now." She looked sad at the mention of her mother, but perked up when I said she'd be coming home with me.

"I wanna go home wif uncle Wink!" she began bouncing in my arms, and I couldn't help but smile.

"We'll go home soon Em, tomorrow we've got some stuff to do." I felt Zelda place a hand on my shoulder, and I turned to face her.

"I'll help too, ok?" she said; I nodded. I was so grateful to have a friend like Zelda. I smiled at her, and it was then I noticed how beautiful she looked, even though we were at a funeral and all wearing black.

"You look beautiful." I said to her. She looked surprised, and I noticed her cheeks turn a bit pink. "Thank you," She said. At that moment, Saria walked up to us.

"Are you sure you want to go to Mal's house tomorrow? It's not too soon for you?" I shook my head. "It'll always been too soon for me Sar, I need to go now, face everything now. It's how I move on." She nodded, and I knew she understood. She turned to face the boys, holding out her hands towards Stephan, who took it.

"Come on boys, let's go to the car." Stephan took her hand, and she led the boys towards the car parked on the side of the road next to the cemetery. Zelda and I glanced at each other before heading towards my SUV. As I was strapping Emma in, I glanced over towards my sister to see if she needed help with the boys, only to see both Stephan and William watching me. William turned to Saria.

"I want to ride with Uncle Link." Then, much to my surprise, he left Saria's side and ran over to Zelda and I. Stephan let go of my sister's hand and followed his brother, saying, "I want to ride with Uncle Link too!" I noticed Zelda smiling out of the corner of my eye as I helped the two boys into the car.

-0-

Saria insisted we stay at her house while we worked on Malon's house. She even let Zelda stay, and I knew she was glad I had a friend to help me.

Saria and her husband Mido lived in a large 3 bedroom 2 bathroom apartment while they focused on their careers. Saria and Mido had their room, I shared a room with the boys, and Zelda shared a room with little Emma.

We all woke up late the next day, and I could tell the funeral was on everyone's mind.

Saria tried to cheer everyone up by making pancakes. It worked for the kids-they were thrilled. But I knew by Zelda and Saria's crestfallen faces that pancakes were the last think on their minds.

I was only able to shovel down one pancake before I headed to the bathroom to take a shower and clean up. I noticed Zelda and my sister throwing me worried looks. My appetite was somewhat of a legend in our family.

After I'd showered and changed into a clean t-shirt and a pair of jeans, I headed into the living room to find only Saria there cleaning up breakfast. I immediately began to help her.

"Where is everyone?" I asked. Saria glanced at me. "Zelda went to help Emma get dressed, and the boys are helping each other." She explained. I nodded and helped my sister finish clearing the table.

Zelda and Emma emerged from their room just as we were finishing up. Emma was wearing a little pink skirt with a white shirt and Zelda was wearing a white skirt with a light green shirt.

"What time do you want to go over?" Zelda asked as she walked over to stand next to me. I glanced at the clock; it was already 11:30.

"How about as soon as the boys are ready?" I said, Zelda nodded.

A few minutes later, the boys emerged, and I laughed when I noticed the shirt Stephan was wearing was backwards. Zelda noticed it too, for she immediately knelt down and helped him straighten it out.

While Zelda was helping Stephan, I headed back to the room I shared with the boys to get my jacket, wallet and keys. When I headed back into the living room, Zelda and Saria were helping the three kids get their coats on. I slid my jacket on over my t-shirt before sliding on my shoes. I helped William, Stephan and Emma tie their shoes while Zelda and Saria grabbed their coats and jackets.

Stephan and Emma rode with Saria in her car, but William had been very firm in wanting to ride with me.

Five minutes later we were on the way to Malon's house. According to Malon's will, she'd left everything to Saria except for the things that belonged to her husband. We'd have our work cut out for us.

As we pulled into the driveway, I leaned back against the seat. It was hard being here, knowing my sister had lived here and would never live her again. Zelda placed her hand on the back of my neck and ran her fingers through the hair on the back of my neck. She smiled softly at me.

"Hey, you ok?" I sighed.

"I will be, it'll just take some time." She nodded, removing her hand from my neck and unbuckling her seat belt to help Saria (who was behind us) get the children out of the car.

I sighed again and unbuckled my seat belt, noticing via my rear view mirror that William was still in the car.

"Hey," I said, and he glanced at me, "you ready?" he nodded slowly, and I got out of my car.

"Unclw Wink!" as soon as Emma was placed on the ground, she came running towards me, her hands outstretched. I smiled at her and picked her up, holding her with one arm.

"Ready to go in?" I asked Saria softly as she moved to stand next to me with Stephan at her side. She took a deep breath.

"I will be. It's now or never, right?" I nodded. "Let's go in."

----------------------------------------------

**And that was chapter 1. I originallu got the idea for this story from the movie 'raising helen' so if you've seen it you'll probably see the similarities between my story and the movie. but I promise it certainly won't be the same, prolly not at all.**

**anyway hope ya'll enjoy the chapter. review please! they're so uplifting :)**

**Anime Wildfire~**


	2. Moving On

**Dang I'm on a roll here! Two updates within two days! haHA! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

We walked slowly up the steps, taking our time. Both Saria and I had a key to Malon's house, she'd made sure of that.

Saria had her key out in an instant, sliding it into the lock and turning it until the door clicked open. I grasped the handle and pushed the door open.

The door made an eerie creaking noise as it swung open. It was oddly quiet as we all stepped inside. I was used to the happy sounds of Malon's kids running around playing every time I'd come over, but now, the house was silent.

"What do you want to do first?" I directed to Saria, breaking the silence. Everyone jumped at the sound of my voice. Saria bit her lip, glancing around the room.

"I guess we should cover up all the furniture and call a moving service to come pick it up. We don't have room for all of it at my apartment, so we'll store a few pieces. Is there any furniture you want?" I thought for a minute.

"Just that green couch if you wouldn't mind. Mom left me the house when she died, so I'm gonna be moving back in there and I'll need a couch." Saria nodded.

"Ok then, what about the kids? What furniture will they need?" I glanced at my two nephews standing next to Saria.

"Well, their beds obviously, and their dressers too. I'll give the boys their dad's stuff when they get older, and I'm sure Em will want Mal's furniture when she gets older too." Saria nodded again.

"Ok, let's get started then." Saria left to call a moving service while Zelda and the kids and I went upstairs to find some sheets to cover the furniture with. We found a bunch of them in the closet on the second floor and grabbed them. Emma insisted on carrying so many that she looked like a moving ball of white.

Saria was waiting for us when we came down the steps. And despise the situation; I saw a small smile on her face when she saw Emma.

"I called the moving service, and they're sending over a couple of guys and a truck in an hour." She said as she took some of the sheets from my arms. I nodded.

"Mm k. Do we need to get the kid's clothes and stuff from their dresser?" Saria nodded, so I glanced Zelda.

"How 'bout Zel and I do that while you and the kids cover all the furniture?" I suggested.

"Ok," Saria said and Zelda nodded. Zelda and I handed Saria and the kids the sheets and made our way back upstairs to the kid's rooms.

We decided to start in Emma's room, opening up her dresser and her closet and emptying out all the clothes onto the bed. Then Zelda and I sat there, talking while we folded clothes and stick them into one of the large boxes we'd brought with us.

"-So where are you gonna live? You haven't told me yet." Zelda asked, folding up a pink dress and placing it neatly into the box.

"You remember the family Manor right?" I asked. Zelda nodded. "Of course, that's where I met you. My father lives right across the street, remember?" I nodded.

"Yep. Well, after my mom died when I was seventeen, she left me the manor, seeing as how Saria and Malon already had houses and such." Zelda nodded.

"So," I continued, "I figured now's the time to move back in. I've been keeping the place clean over the years, so it's the perfect place for Mal's kids. In fact, if I remember correctly, Stephan was born there." Zelda shook her head.

"No, that was William, remember? You and I had just turned 14, and she was visiting you and your mom when she went into labor. There wasn't any time to get her to a hospital, so you and I had to help your mom deliver him. Luckily I happened to be over at the time." I nodded.

"Yep, he was born on the kitchen table. What a day that was." Zelda laughed softly, "yeah, but it was a good day. In the end, William was born, and Zach ran in right after he was born."

"Yeah, good times." I said. We sat in silence for a minute, continued to fold clothes, until I decided to continue our conversation, choosing a different subject.

"So Zel, have you gotten any job offers yet?" I asked, Zelda shrugged.

"Well, I've had a few people tell me I should get into modeling, they suggested that magazine I read, Goddess Devine. But I'm not really into modeling.

"What are you majoring in again?" I asked. Zelda rolled her eyes at me and placed a few more clothes in the box.

"History Link, remember? I've told you Goddesses only know how many times." I flushed."

"I was never good at remembering stuff like that." I mumbled. Zelda snickered and rolled her eyes at me.

"So Mr. Photographic memory, have you gotten any job offers?" I nodded.

"Actually, yes. I was offered a job at that newspaper, you know, the Hyrulian Times?" Zelda looked impressed.

"Very nice, you certainly scored with that one." I shrugged. "At least it pays the bills and I get to write." Zelda nodded, smiling.

"Defiantly."

"Link! Zelda! The movers are here!" Saria called to us from downstairs. I glanced down at the pile; surprised to see we were almost done. Only a few more pieces remained.

"We'll be down in a sec! Almost done!" I shouted back downstairs. Zelda and I quickly finished folding the clothes and sticking them in one of the large boxes before heading downstairs. A large man and three or four others stood at the bottom of the steps, talking to Saria. I instantly recognized one of them, and when he saw me, I knew he recognized me too.

"Link! Good to see you again brother!" The large man pulled me into a bone-crushing hug, knocking the wind out of me.

"Good… to see you too… Darunia." Darunia set me down and laughed; clapping his hand down on my shoulder so hard it hurt.

"It's certainly been a while Link, hasn't it?" I nodded. "A few years at least. How's your kid by the way?" Darunia laughed.

"He's good. When's the last time you saw him?" I shook my head. "I haven't. Ran into your wife a few years ago at the store. She told me about him. What's his name by the way? She didn't have time to tell me." Darunia laughed.

"His name's Link. I had to name him after an old buddy o' mine!" I flushed, "You didn't have to do that Darunia." I mumbled.

"I wanted to." He said. Next to me, Zelda was staring at Darunia. She leaned over to me.

"Is that who I think it is?" I nodded, and a smile crossed her face.

"Darunia? The senior you and I befriended when we were in high school?" she said aloud, I nodded again. "That's the one."

Darunia was staring at Zelda as if he recognized her. "Zelda?" He finally said. "Zelda Harkinan? The girl who punched Mike Mitchell in her freshmen year when he flirted with her?" Zelda blushed, a shy smile on her face. "Hey Darunia."

"ZELDA!" Darunia burst out, pulling her into another one of his bone-crushing hugs.

"Don't squish her Dar," I joked, rescuing Zelda from Darunia's hug. Zelda shot me a grateful glance and I winked at her, keeping my arm shrugged around her shoulder.

I noticed William, Stephan and Emma staring at Darunia with wide eyes, shooting me admiring glances every few seconds. I turned to Darunia.

"Hey Dar, these are my nephews and niece." I nodded to William, Stephan and Emma. Darunia smiled at them.

"Your sister's kids huh?" I nodded as he leaned down to William's height. William looked as if he was going to pass out any minute.

"It's ok Will." I said, "He's an old friend of mine. He's a bit intimidating isn't he?" I winked at William and was relieve to see him relax a bit.

"I-I'm William." He said, Darunia grinned at him and stuck out his large hand. "Darunia. Nice to meet you William, It's nice to meet anyone related to Link." William shook Darunia hand, his small hand swallowed by Darunia's large one.

When Stephan and Emma saw William shaking hands with Darunia, they were less hesitant when it was their turn, each shaking his hand and introducing themselves.

After everyone was introduced, we all decided to get back to work. Darunia and his men set to work moving the furniture (under the watchful eye of Saria) while Zelda the kids and I all headed back upstairs to tackle the rest of the clothes. I went to help William unpack while Zelda and Emma went to help Stephan.

William was quiet as we packed his clothes, mostly staring down at what he was folding, but every once in a while I'd see him glance up at me, then quickly look away. I decided to lighten things up around here.

"William. Do you remember the family manor?" William looked up quickly at my words and nodded slowly. "Yeah, that's where grandma lived."

"Did you know you were born in that house?" William looked surprised and shook his head. I grinned at him.

"I remember it very well. I was 14, and your mom came over to visit grandma and me. Zelda was over at our house at the time too; she's been my best friend since we were little. Anyway, while she was visiting, your mom went into labor. We didn't have time to get to the hospital- so my mom, your grandma, delivered you right there on the kitchen table." William was staring at me with his eyes wide.

"Wow, mom never told me that." He said. I laughed, "and you know what? A minute after you were born your dad came running in. We'd called him and left right away, but he still missed the who thing! After that your mom made sure that Steph and Emma were born in a hospital." William cracked a smile, and I was glad to see him happy.

"That's a cool story uncle Link. Can you tell me any more?" I nodded. "Sure, how about the time your mom climbed up into a tree in the back yard and we had to call the fire station to get her down?" William nodded eagerly, so I started the story.

"Well, it was one hot summer day…"

-0-

Several minutes later, I was finishing the story.

"So finally, after all that time, they managed to get her down." I said with a grin. William laughed. "That's so funny!"

"What's going on in here?" We both glanced up to see Zelda, Stephan and Emma standing in the doorway. Zelda had her arms crossed, but an amused look on her face. Next to her, little Emma had her arms crossed in the same fashion, trying to imitate Zelda. Every few seconds she'd glance up at Zelda to be sure she was doing it right.

"Nothing's going on here." I said innocently. "I was just telling William some funny stories." Zelda uncrossed her arms.

"What stories?" William and I grinned. "I just finished the one about Malon and the tree." Zelda let out a burst of laughter. "I remember that one! She got stuck in the tree for hours and refused to come down when the fire department came!" By now, all of us were laughing. When we calmed down, I turned to Zelda.

"So did you girls and guy finish Steph's room?" Zelda nodded. "Yep, and Saria asked us if we'd start emptying Malon's room now." Her voice grew sad as she said this. I glanced down at the kids. They too looked sad.

"Hey," I said, "why don't you three go and start packing up your toys? Zel and I will go work on the room." The three kids nodded, each of them rushing off to their rooms to get their toys. Zelda and I headed to Malon's room. I stopped at the door.

"You ready?" Zelda said next to me. I nodded, and she pushed the door open.

My sister's room was exactly the way she'd liked it. The curtains and the carpet were a light green, and her bed and the wall were a very light brown. Earth colors, just the way she liked it.

Candles were on almost every surface. Malon had loved candles and kept them all over her house. Her house had always smelled good when I came over.

"Let's get started." Zelda suggested, moving over to Malon's dresser and gently pulling out all the clothes.

It took Zelda and I ten minutes to fold up all her clothes and put them in boxes. We moved on to all the stuff on top of her dresser. We carefully opened her jewelry box to pack her jewelry away, and I swallowed hard as I recognized something.

It was a beautiful gold ring set with a blue topaz and diamonds. My mother had given it to me before she died, and I'd given it to Malon. I couldn't stand to look at it after my mother died.

Carefully I picked it up and held it in the hands, running my fingers over it. Zelda noticed me holding it.

"What's that?" She asked softly, nodding at the ring in my hands. I showed it to her.

"It's my mother's engagement ring. She gave it to me before she died, but I couldn't bear to look at it, so I gave it to Malon. She told me to come and get it whenever I wanted it back." I stared down at the ring. Part of me wanted to take it back, but part of me couldn't handle it. I glanced over at Zelda, and immediately knew what to do with it.

"I want you to have it." I said to her. Zelda looked surprised, and her eyes softened. "Oh no Link, I can't accept that. That's a family heirloom."

"I want you to have it." I explained. "I don't think I can stand keeping it, but I don't want it sold off either. I know you'll take good care of it." Zelda continued to hesitate.

"Please Zel, for me?" Zelda sighed, taking the ring and slipping it onto her right ring finger. It fit perfectly, like it was made for her.

"All right Link, for you. But if you ever want it back, just let me know." I nodded at her and we set back to work. As I watched Zelda work, part of me had to admit that I liked the idea of my ring on her finger.

* * *

**Looks like we've got some romancccceee bloooominggg lol :) please review!!**


End file.
